


A Tale of Two Marriages

by hettyfeather77



Series: "Marriages" and its companion tales [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hettyfeather77/pseuds/hettyfeather77
Summary: My attempt to answer the question"What would Edmure's reaction to Cat /Tywin be?" ,along with his own marriage.On hiatus





	1. Unwelcome news

“Lord Edmure?”

He looks up to see the slim figure of his wife slip in to the cell, a tray in her hands .It’s been four moons since their marriage and the death of his family, and since then, Roslin has visited him every day without fail . He tries to smile, because he is happy to see her, and her dutiful care has been a ray of hope in this grim place.

“Lady Roslin,” He smiles at her. She shyly returns it, kneels next to him, and passes him the tray. It’s the same food she always brings him, a bowl of soup, two slices of bread and a wedge of cheese. But there is also a glass of wine, and a small bundle which she removes from her skirts, and places it and a spoon on the tray.

“Edmure,” The use of his first name, along with the worry and concern in her voice, makes him sense that something is wrong. “Do you … do remember me telling you that I saw your sister ride away from The Twins, after … after the wedding?”

Yes, he does remember. He’d been angry with her family, and still recovering from the shock of it all, when she’d visited him for the first time. He’d shouted at her, and refused the food she’d bought him. But she’d persevered, and come back the next day, and since then, a bond had formed between them.

“I do, Roslin, what of it?”

Out of curiosity, he opens the bundle to find a small honey cake, with what looks like chopped nuts added to it, and still warm from the oven.

“Well, there has been news from the capital. It seems … my lord, your sister has wed Lord Tywin Lannister.”

“What?” He says in disbelief, glancing up at her sharply.

“I’m sorry, Edmure.” She places her hand lightly on his shoulder, but he barely notices, lost in his own thoughts. Cat remarried. To Tywin Lannister. That would most certainly not be her choice, she would have been forced, but Cat would do anything to protect family. (Even marry a man that had a hand in their deaths?)

_I hope you know what you’re doing, Cat, and that your new husband treats you well._

“You should eat, Edmure, your soup will go cold.”

She does have a point, so he picks up the spoon, and begins to eat. He hears the creak of the door and sees her leave, only to come back a few minutes later, with an empty chamber pot and a full water jug, which she sets down in their normal places, and comes over.

“How is your arm?”

“Healing. You know that, you stitched it. ”

She smiles. “Can I have a look?”

He pulls up his left sleeve, revealing a thin scar that runs down most of his inner forearm, from Black Walder’s knife. It’s stitched up, and has stopped troubling him, but she still insists on checking. He doesn’t mind, though, because she is all he has, and the only person here who cares enough to check. (Not that he really wants anyone else here seeing it). She passes him a fresh candle, and he accepts it, lighting it from the stump of wax his old one has been reduced to, and placing the new one in the holder.

“Why do you do this, Roslin?”

“I am your wife, Edmure,” She answers, “Our child makes us family, and it is both my duty and an honour to do it.”

_Family, Duty, Honour. She is a Tully, now and forever._

“Come and sit with me, Roslin”

She does so, joining him on the pallet. They have developed a routine over the last moons, and this is what they do each evening, before Roslin returns to her bedchamber, leaving him alone for the night. She smiles, moves closer, and puts her head on his chest. He wraps one arm round her, and puts the other hand on the bulge in her belly that becomes more noticeable with every passing day.

_Our child._

"How is Elana?"

"She is well as she can be. She misses you, though."

"how much does she know?"

"I told her her aunt and cousin are dead, but not how."

"She's six."

Roslin sighed "I know" She glanced at the floor "I wish she didn't need to know, but..."

"You're fond of her,"

"She's a sweet girl. And I want her to have a chance for something I never had."

They sit in silence for some time, until she rises, kisses him on the cheek, and heads for the door. As she reaches it, he calls out to her.

“Good night, Roslin.”

“Good night, Edmure.”

After she leaves, the guard that has been hovering locks the door behind her, as he finishes the food, lays down on the pallet, draws the blankets around him, and tries not to think about Cat being bedded by Tywin Lannister.(He’s not successful.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!  
> My first post!
> 
> These are my two favourite parings , so they seemed a good place to start. 
> 
> I'll appreciate your opinions / any reviews you have. 
> 
> A little quiz :  
> For each of the following phrases, I've taken the words of two houses (three for the last one) ,and merged them together. What houses?  
> I'll put the answers at the end of the next post
> 
> 1) "Hear me Coming"  
> 2) "Fire and Ice"  
> 3) "Ours is the Honour"  
> 4) "The old, Duty, Unbroken"


	2. The Blanket

Catelyn pulls the needle through the cloth, forming another red stich in the fishes’ outline. She was making a blanket for a baby. Not hers- She’d only been married two moons, though she had her suspicions. It was for Edmure, as his wife was with child. _I hope you two are happy_. Has he forgiven Roslin? She has, and knowing Edmure as she does,it was likely that he has too.Their baby wasn’t due for three moons, unless it came early, but still…

Subconsciously, she shifted closer to the fire. The light was fading, but it was also getting colder as winter settled over Westeros.

_You were right, Ned. Winter has come._

The last six months had been difficult for her. Well, things hadn’t been easy since Ned’s death, but they had been worse since the Frey’s betrayal and her marriage to Tywin. She hated him for his role in the murders at Edmure’s wedding, and also for the war, but he wasn’t a bad husband, he had not mistreated her. He was at a council meeting, she knew, but would come soon, to join her for supper. He was not Ned, but she enjoyed his company. She finishes the outline of the trout, and changes her thread to sliver, for the details. As she finishes the eye of the trout, she hears the door, and sees Tywin enter.

“Lord Tywin,”

“Catelyn. Shall we?”

She smiles. “Of course, my lord,” She answers, setting the blanket down and coming to join him at the table. They dined together most nights, being joined by the Queens and Tommen occasionally. They talk over the meal, about this and that. Nothing important, really, though sometimes they discuss politics. Today, though, Tywin brings up something different.

“Your brother has reached Casterly Rock with his family.”

The news wasn’t unexpected, as he was sent there after the Siege of Riverrun. She hoped that he could now have a quiet life with his family there, even if he was a hostage.

“And they are being held...”

“As befits their rank.”

“My uncle’s not been found?”        

“No.”

That was inevitable, she knew. Brynden had escaped Riverrun in the night-Edmure had helped, Ser Jamie had said- and he was now in hiding. She wasn’t sure why she asks, truly, as she hopes that he’d found somewhere safe. She hopes he is well.

After they finish, she returns to her chair by the fire, and resumes her embroidery. He sits opposite her.

“May I write to my brother, my lord?”

He eyes her carefully, with a slight suspicion that makes her bristle. “Why?”

“Do I need a reason? He is my _brother._ We haven’t have contact for six months.”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t been apart for longer.”

“Neither of us were prisoners. Nothing stopped us from writing.” She points out, not missing the bitterness in her voice. From the look he gives her, neither does he.

“There is, however, another reason.”

“There is. This blanket, which I hoped to send to his child.”

“Which isn’t even born yet.”

“Travel times. And the babe may come early.”

He laughs. Shortly, but a laugh all the same, and she feels strangely proud. “Are you always this difficult to argue with?”

“Ned always said you shouldn’t argue with a Tully and expect to win,” She gives a sad smile, then realises what she just said and busies herself with her work. An uncomfortable silence settles over the room.

He laughs again. “I see what he meant. And to answer your question, yes, you can. As long as you do not attempt any treason.”

“Why would I do that? I have no wish to endanger either my life or our agreement.”

_Or Edmure’s, if it comes to that. I do not want him paying for my actions._

She suppresses a shudder, and quickly puts that thought from her mind. She finishes the blanket, folds it and places it on the table. It was getting late, so she would write the letter in the morning. Now, though, she has a duty to perform.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Answers to last chapter's quiz:
> 
> 1)Lannister, Stark  
> 2)Targaryen, Forrester  
> 3)Baratheon, Arryn  
> 4)Velaryon, Tully, Martell
> 
> Can you think of any others?


	3. The reunion

Catelyn walks through the halls of Casterly Rock, following the guard that is taking her to Edmure’s quarters. It’s been eight moons since her marriage, but nearly a year since his, and Tywin has finally let her visit him, after months of her asking. Eventually, after walking through the Rock’s endless maze of hallways, they come to plain wooden door, guarded by red cloaks.

_Of course they would, it would not do to let Edmure escape. Why would he try, though? He has too much to lose - a wife, little Ela and a three month old daughter - Minisa, her name is._

“My lady,” says the guard as he bows, then knocks the door, announces her, and pushes it open, allowing her to enter a small but comfortable solar, well-lit and airy due to the large window making up most of the western wall, with a balcony overlooking the sea. There are two other doors as well- one is a bedchamber, she assumes, and the other a bathroom. There was a case of books in one corner.

Edmure is sitting by the unlit fireplace, his baby girl in his arms. Roslin is next to him, both playing with the baby. Little Ela is there to, her blond hair braided back, showing her embroidery to her Septa. She feels a pang in her heart, and she is reminded just why she agreed to her marriage, so many months ago. They are dressed simply, in Tully red and blue, contrasting with the elaborate embroidery on the baby’s light blue blanket. The blanket she had made herself, moons ago by the fire in her chambers in the Tower of the Hand.

For some time, she watches them. Roslin seems much the same, but Edmure seems older, with a slight slump to his shoulders. Ela is taller, and when she shows her embroidery to Roslin, she can see that Ela’s hopes were true. She smiles- watching Edmure with Roslin, she can tell her inferences from his letters are true, and he is more than fond of her. Those monthly letters are the only communication between them. Until now, that is…

“Lady Catelyn Lannister,” he hears the guard announce.

He turns to the door, and there is Cat, wearing an elaborate, southern styled, light blue silk dress, and a necklace with a gold trout pendant. He also sees the bulge of her belly, and his worries about her and her marriage come flooding back.

_The marriage which is the reason we are in the same room together…_

She crosses the room to join him, sinking into his open arms as he hugs her.

“I’ve missed you, brother,”

“Missed you as well, Cat,”

“Auntie Cat!” Elana rushes over and hugs Cat, with her hoop still in her hands.

“Hello, Ela dear. My, you’ve grown. Did you do this?” Cat answers, indicating the hoop.

“Yes. It’s my personal sigil.”

“It’s very good. Is this to honour your mother?” Cat asks, tracing a line with her finger.

“Yes, that’s mother’s white ribbon. Are you having a baby, Aunt Cat? You’re big, like Mama Roslin when she was having Baby Mina.”

Cat gives a light laugh “Yes I am, Sweetling.”

“Boy or girl?”                                                                         

“I don’t know, dear.”

Roslin, with Minisa in her arms, comes over to them. “Lady Catelyn,” She greets nervously, dipping a curtsy.

“Lady Roslin, it’s good to see you again.” Cat’s words are courteous, but not unfriendly, like she’s trying to work out what she feels about Roslin. She probably is.

“Do you want to hold her?”

“Of course. Her name’s Minisa, isn’t it?” She gently takes her in her arms. “She’s beautiful. Reminds me of Lysa when she was younger, actually.”

He has noticed that, and it helped him to get over her death, despite everything that has happened.

Just then, Minisa starts wailing. Cat gives Roslin a questioning glance. “She’s hungry.” Cat smiles and passes her back, and Roslin heads into the bed chamber.

“Ela,”

“Yes, father?”

“Can you go outside and let me talk to your Aunt, please?”

“Ok.”

“Come, child. And, a lady does not run, lady Elana.”

“Sorry, Septa Jayne.” Ela says, before heading through the doorway to the balcony, with her septa.

“You love her,” Cat comments.

“How do you-”

“Intuition, brother. I’ve been reading your letters for six months. And it is quite … clear from the way you act with her.” She raises an eyebrow “Am I wrong?”

“No.” He found it irritating when they were younger, Cat’s ways of knowing _everything_ , and rarely being wrong about them, especially things he wanted to hide from Father for whatever reason. (He knows now that she _can_ make mistakes of judgement, but not about him. That will never happen.) And she is right- despite the fact that he will never forget that night, nor forgive Walder Frey for the deaths of his nephew and so many others, he is long past hating Roslin.“I didn’t, at first. But she is a good person. I was injured during the wedding, and she treated it. She visited me every day while I was held in that bloody castle. Her care gave me hope, helped me to realise that … that I still had something to live for. She was the one who brought me the news about your marriage, Cat, as well as … other things that happened,” He pauses then, willing himself not to break down.

“Lysa,” Cat murmurs, and collapses into a chair. He joins her. He had only seen Lysa twice since her wedding, and was annoyed when she didn’t help them with the war, but she was still family, and he remembers Roslin’s comfort as he mourned her, as he mourns with Cat now.

After a few minutes, he resumes his tale “When they took me to Riverrun for the siege, we were already close, and it was the first time we’d been apart since the wedding. I missed her, Cat, and I realised then that I was starting to love her. That love has only grown here, and when Minisa was born … she’s our child, and Roslin loves her devotedly. She looked after Ela as well, when I couldn’t.And she is innocent in all this...”

“When I took Elana to her chambers during the wedding, I asked her what she thought of Roslin. She told me that she liked her, and that she thought you two would be happy together.”

“I talked to Elana on the way to the Twins, you know? She’s always wanted me to marry a women who would be a mother to her. We were both pleasantly surprised. And you? How is your marriage?”

He studies her face and hands, but sees no cuts or bruises, save a few faint scars that he remembers are from the blade of the man who tried to kill her son.

_And that means anything? Her clothes cover her body. She can’t see your scar, but that doesn’t mean that it isn’t there._

Cat glances at him sadly, her hand going to the gold band on her left hand. “I suppose I should start from when I left the hall with Ela and took her to the guest chambers. She was so happy for you, and for Roslin. And then some Frey men came. Ela was in her chamber, thankfully. I was talking to her nurse, when I noticed Bastard Walder with ten men. One of them grabbed the nurse. I asked what was happening. He didn’t leave out any details. He then locked Ela’s door, and locked me in a room nearby. The next morning, I was brought to the hall, where Lord Frey told me I was to be sent to the capital. I left that day,”

“I know,” He says. “Roslin saw you leave. She told me.”

”When I got there, I was taken to a chamber and locked in. A week later, Lord Tywin came to see me. And he … proposed our marriage,”

“And you accepted.” He states it as a fact, with only the smallest hint of accusation. Which Cat picked up on, from the icy look she gave him.

“I didn’t have any choice. And he promised to spare you and Brynden, as well as the girls, should they be found.”

_Family, duty, honour._

There was Cat, a true Tully even though people saw her as a she-wolf.

 _A lioness now, but no less fierce._   

“Have you found the girls?”

“Sansa has been found, in the Vale. She is on her way here. There is no word of Arya, but I still hope to find her. I heard Brynden was angry at the news?”

“Yes. I was as well, but I knew you had your reasons. When Roslin brought me the news, I felt angry and sad and also worried. I couldn’t believe it, I just hoped you knew what you were doing.”

“At my wedding, I felt nervous, both for the wedding and … what came after. Since then … there is no love between us, but I think he cares about me.”

He scoffs “About his heir, more like”

“Maybe,”

“I didn’t expect you to be here.”

“Tywin wished for his heir to be born at the rock.”

He does not miss her use of her husband’s first name, and it unsettled him.

“He wants a son.”

“He does.”

“And you? What do you want? A son or a daughter?”

“I don’t know. I want a healthy child. I do want to hold a baby again, and this might be my last chance. When the war started, I hoped to carry another child. And I have one.”

Edmure was sure that she wanted Lord Eddard’s child, not Lord Tywin’s, but he kept that to himself.

After a while, Roslin comes back in, and so does Elana, with flowers tucked in her braid. The five of them spent the rest of the day together, until Cat returned to her own chambers for supper. A month later, Cat comes to see him again, and this time, in her arms is her fourth son, and his newest nephew, Gerold Lannister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elana's mother is from House Piper,and died in childbirth having her.


	4. announcement

This is just to say that I am having to put this story on hiatus for now, due to exams that are coming up for me.

I have started chapter 4 , but I also have some minor writer's block

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!  
> My first post!
> 
> These are my two favourite parings , so they seemed a good place to start. 
> 
> I'll appreciate your opinions / any reviews you have. 
> 
> A little quiz :  
> For each of the following phrases, I've taken the words of two houses (three for the last one) ,and merged them together. What houses?  
> I'll put the answers at the end of the next post
> 
> 1) "Hear me Coming"  
> 2) "Fire and Ice"  
> 3) "Ours is the Honour"  
> 4) "The old, Duty, Unbroken"


End file.
